Next Contestant
by Booth's Angel
Summary: Black Daggar Brotherhood- John and Xhex post "Lover Mine". This is just a quick One Shot fic of what might be a fun "issue" between them. Inspired by Nickelback's song. Rated M for Explicit Sexual Content.


**Title:** Next Contestant  
**Characters:** John / Xhexandria  
**Rating:** MA= Mature Audience  
**Spoilers: **Follows Lover Mine.

_**I do not own these marvelous characters- that distinction belongs to J. R. Ward and Penguin Books. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_This fic is dedicated to _Nickleback_ and the killer song _Next Contestant_. I wouldn't really call this a "song fic", but it was definitely the inspiration. Rating MA! _

* * *

John Matthew slammed open the door just seconds before the human was propelled through it. Xhex's figure exited the bar behind the flying tangle of flesh and bone.

"I see your face anywhere near this place or my girls again, and you won't be using that sack of flesh swinging between your legs for anything but a chachki on your nightstand," she growled.

John was tempted to remind her that they weren't _"her girls"_ any more, but figured it was a mute point as he watched the human struggle to pull himself to vertical. There was a flash across the man's face like he wanted to press his point, but it died as quickly as it appeared.

Xhex's stare momentarily shifted to him and her eyes flashed deep amber before refocusing on the human. "Disappear yourself before I feel the need to do it for you."

They watched the human male stagger down the alleyway toward the street in the silence they had both become so comfortable with. Despite the fact that Xhex had quickly become proficient with the sign language, they found they rarely needed words to communicate.

John pressed his back into the rough brick of the building as he waited for her to indicate it was time to head back in.

"What the fuck are you thinking John Matthew?"

Apparently this was not one of those times when words weren't necessary. Why the fuck was she mad at him?

"They probably heard that growl down at Screamers-"

_Growl?_

"…and your eyes fuckin' lit up this alley like a damn Super Bowl game. It's just a good thing the only witness was one drunk, stupid human. "

_Shit!_

Xhex sighed. _What the hell do you do with a 6'8", 245lb. bonded vampire? _As she watched him shift uncomfortably on his feet, she smiled almost sadly and moved in his direction.

"Why do you insist on coming here to watch me when you know it's only going to drive you nuts, and subsequently piss me the hell off? Don't you know by now I can take care of myself?"

'_Why do you insist on working here when you know it's only going to make me crazy?' _John signed. _'I want to rip the fuckin' hearts out of every male and female who dare to look at you… vampire or human.' _

_How did he manage to emphasize with sign like that? _She shook her head. She was still working on that one!

"Look John, Trez and iAm are my brothers. The same way Blay and Qhuinn are yours. When Trez asks me to cover for him, I'm gonna have his back. It's no big deal… we weren't on rotation tonight, and… like I said, I can take care of myself."

As she closed the distance between them, his hand snaked out and grabbed the back of her neck. He kissed her lightly, his tongue ran across her fangs as they elongated.

John released her long enough to sign, _'Where you are, I am. I stay.' _

He lifted his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. Her tongue slipped out to lick the pad as it stroked her lips. She gently took control of his hand, brought it to her mouth, and began to suckle his index finger. Once she'd given each finger the same treatment she released his hand.

John pulled them deeper into the shadows. As he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He rotated their bodies to press her against the wall. Their lips met and this time the kiss was much more urgent.

He felt her hardened nipples pressed into his chest through the fabric of both their shirts. He lifted the wash-worn cotton of the black muscle shirt to reveal her breasts. Xhex never bothered with a bra, even when she fought. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth as he palmed the right breast. His thumb traced the already stimulated peak.

As she straddled his hip bone, he ground his erection against the juncture of her legs. She began to gyrate her hips as a low guttural moan escaped her lips.

He gently lowered her back to her feet and turned her face the wall. Her hands shot out and grabbed at the cracks in the wall as he reached around and pinched her nipple hard. She turned her head to allow his lips to capture hers; their tongues entwined.

She reached across her shoulder to grab his neck and drew his tongue deeper into her mouth as his hands unbuttoned her pants and gently pulled her leathers down her hips.

His left hand pushed her panties to the side as his right slipped between her cleft to spread her moisture. He finally pulled away from her lips and kneeled behind her. He tore the thin coving of cotton away and grabbed her ass cheeks firmly. He nipped first one then the other, then he suckled until he left a hickey mark on each one. She squirmed from the mix of pain and pleasure as he buried his face in between her legs. She arched her back, and pushed herself into his invading tongue.

He burrowed deeper in order to suckle her clit from behind. One finger rubbed along her lips before it slowly slid inside her. Another quickly joined it; he gently pumped in and out… in and out. She moaned uncontrollably.

John Matthew watched as the lightning from an approaching storm tracked on all the high round parts of her body. He could not ever remember feeling more desire than at that moment. He pushed himself up and spun her to face him. She leaned in to capture his lips once more. Oh, how soft her lips felt; he could never dream of a more sensual moment. She deliberately licked her own juice from his lips. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper.

She tugged the fabric of his black _Ed Hardy_ loose from his jeans, then pulled the fabric up his taut stomach. Their lips parted just long enough to pull the shirt free. She let the shirt fall silently to the ground as her hands traced the hard, smooth surfaces of his skin. When he could take it no longer, her hands knowingly reached out to stroke him where he needed to be touched the most.

As she stroked him through the denim of his jeans, he reached for her breast once more with an open mouth. He licked at the tip for a quick taste, then slowly closed his lips to encompass the sweet dark pearl. He held her within his mouth for only moments, but they seem to last an eternity. He bit gently into the tender flesh. He released her completely for a moment to watch as her nipple shivered in the cool air. He blew a gentle puff of breath to dry the moisture from her and watched as the hardened nipple grew even more impressive.

Xhex grabbed his jaw and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before her fangs found the juncture of his neck and shoulders. She nicked his skin, then just as quickly closed the puncture as she tasted his blood. Her fangs continued to trace a scorching trail down to his belly button. She nipped at his skin gently with each pause.

Her hands didn't hesitate as they attacked his belt buckle, and unzipped him. John helped her slide his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. She went to one knee and took his erection in hand. She massaged up and down along the shaft with one hand, at the same time she caressed his balls lightly with the other. The tip of her tongue licked the head straight down the middle to taste the glistening drops that collected there. She could feel him tense as she took the crown into her mouth, her cheek muscles contracted in an attempt to draw every single drop of nectar out.

John's hips picked up the pace as the intensity grew. Saliva begins to trickle out the sides of Xhex's mouth onto her erect nipples as she moaned with delight. As John continued to pump into her, she arched her neck so that she can take more of him in. He could feel it as the crown of his erection slid down the back of her throat.

John finally regained control of himself, and stilled his hips. He extracted himself slowly from her mouth. Her tongue snaked out to lick around the shaft in long, circular strokes, then dipped underneath to tug his balls. He pulled at her as she slowly moved back up his body; her tongue flicked into his belly button along the way. As she reached his torso she gently nipped each nipple.

The heat rose as the cool breeze enveloped them. John took Xhex hand and led her to the hood of a nearby car; it was just the right height. He positioned himself between her legs.

John let out a quick whistle.

"I'm ready," she moaned.

As he glided into her, Xhex responded with a string of expletives that are the sexiest thing John has ever heard. He pumped in and out of her hot, contracting walls. They each took their pleasure as their bodies melted together.

He fucked her harder and harder until he could feel his balls slam up against her ass. He felt her climax as she lets out a low scream. The combination of the tactile and auditory stimuli was too much and he could no longer control his release. He pressed her legs to her shoulders, using his chest to hold them in place, and pounded into her until he has spilled every last drop of his seed deep within her.

"Jesus John," she panted, "you're gonna kill me someday."

He kissed each pulse point as he shook his head and signed, _'But what a way to go.' _

They lingered only moments before they pulled their clothes back into place and made their way to the bar's back door.

Despite the fact that his eyes where back to their deep, penetrating blue, John pulled a pair of black wrap-around shades from his back pocket. Xhex laughed.

John smirked, _'What can I say… Wrath hooked me up.'_

* * *

**"Next Contestant"**

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her

Here comes the next contestant

_I think life with Xhex is going to be full of excitement… and we all know that it's not just the men that want a piece of her! But, if anyone can deal with it, it's John! _

_Loved the Book! Worship at the altar of Ms. Ward! Can't wait for the next addition to this wonderful, compelling world. Feedback is REALLY appreciated. _


End file.
